1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insecticidal device that is attached to the tail of an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Substantial resources have been expended to repel and destroy insects which injure livestock by pestering animals and by transmitting diseases. A device for dispensing an insecticidal powder used to destroy insects is described in the Eshnaur et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,700. The device, a dust bag, is hung in an area accessible to animals in such a manner that animals can brush against the bag and dust themselves with the insecticide powder.
Other patents relate to materials which repel and destroy insects but do not describe devices which specifically control livestock insect problems. Such patents include the Whitcomb U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,450, which describes an open, low density lofty web, impregnated with an insecticidal substance. The web ensnares insects that enter its maze. The insects may be killed by either a direct contact with insecticide or by insecticide vapors. Another device described by Hermanson U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,692 is an insect pad constructed to exterminate cockroaches. The invention includes poisoned food particles covered by a paper web having openings larger than the span of an insect's feelers and mouth parts.
An invention described by Graham in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,308 includes a method of forming strands of glass fibers suitable for coating with a polymeric material, which may be used as an insect screening material. Another material as described by the Malerson U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,659 includes disposable paper products that are impregnated with encapsulated insect repellant. The capsules are dispersed in a fibrous web. An additional material, described by Landsman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,221 includes tape with an adhesive coating on one side. The absorbent strip is saturated with an insecticide. An apparatus for emitting vapors of a volatile insecticidal agent or other volatile product is described in the Rabussier et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,807. The apparatus includes one or more fibrous absorbing plates, a polymeric diffusion layer and a frame for containing the plates. The absorbing plate is saturated with a volatile insecticide, and the vapors are emitted at room temperature through the diffusion layer. A process for manufacturing the above-mentioned apparatus is described by Rabussier et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,974.
Another apparatus for emitting insecticide vapors is described in the Okui U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,924. This apparatus includes a heating element, a liquified gas source and an electrical ignition. The heater vaporizes an insecticide impregnated in a fibrous material. The fumigator automatically shuts off the fuel supply when the device becomes overheated. The Lovness U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,260 describes a device which includes two spaced sheets of flexible material attached at the outer edges that enclose a sheet of fibrous material impregnated with a liquid insecticide. A small opening at the outer edge permits the passage of insects.